1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automobile distributors, and more particularly, pertains to a method and apparatus for rebuilding advance weights of a distributor assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common practice in the automotive industry that in the repair of a distributor assembly, the distributor assembly is discarded and replaced by an OEM part.
Over prolonged mileage of an automobile, the advance weights which advance the spark in the distributor assembly become worn where the original round holes subsequently become deformed and oblong causing the timing in the automobile to be off. It is a general practice to replace the entire distributor assembly with an OEM assembly and discard the old distributor assembly. Usually, the only reason for the timing being off are that the holes in the advance weights have become worn, deformed, and oblong resulting in the discarding of a Seventy-five Dollar assembly for the wearing of minor inexpensive parts. The original round hole in the advance weight wears and deforms oblong on one side over increasing mileage of the vehicle due to the friction between the pivot pin and the lower periphery of the hole subsequently causing the original round hole to take the shape of the deformed worn oblong hole.
The present invention obviates the foregoing disadvantages of the process of substituting a new OEM part by providing a method and apparatus for repairing distributor weights.